My novia
by Namroy Namikaze
Summary: Hinata es una nueva estudiante del instituto "konoha", luego conoce a un chico llamado Naruto Namikaze y poco a poco ellos se van enamorando. Luego hinata se convierte en la novia de naruto y hay conienza una aventura de amor y diversiones alocadas...
1. planeando un viaje ala playa

bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les gusten a todos, pueden dejar sus reviews y si algo no les gusto por favor pueden comentarlo para mejorar mis fics...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1°: <strong>Preparando un viaje ala playa.?<strong>

Eran las 7:00 AM y sonó el despertador, estiro su brazo y lo apago. Ella suspiro ya que tenia que ir a su nueva escuela y conocer a sus compañeros, se paro de la cama y se dirigió al espejo a arreglarse.

-bien hora de arreglarme e ir a mi nueva escuela- dijo una chica de cabello negro azulado.

-Hinata despierta ya es hora

-ya estoy despierta mama

la peliazul se empezó a poner su uniforme ya que hoy iva a ser su primer dia en esa nueva escuela, se puso una falda corta la cual era su favorita, una camisa blanca y su chaqueta que le quedaba a toque.

-hinata baja a desayunar

-no tengo hambre mama ademas ya me voy.!

-tan rápido.!

-es que quiero llegar temprano.

-se que es tu primer dia desde que te inscribimos pero eso no quiere decir que te vallas temprano.

-lo se pero prefiero que sea así.

-bueno adiós hinata, recuerda hacer muchos amigos.

La peliazul salio de su casa y se dirigió hacia su escuela la cual no quedaba tan lejos. Estaba algo triste por dejar a sus compañeros ya que ellos eran inseparables pero tenia que dejar la cara de tristeza y de hacer nuevos amigos como dijo su madre.

La peliazul miro a un chico de cabello rubio de ojos azules que sonreía y estaba hablando con otro de cabello negro y ojos negro, pero ella se fijaba mas en el chico rubio de ojos azules luego el chico la miro, ella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-e_sa chica es rara.!- pensó el rubio._

_-_me escuchaste dobe..

-ahh.. si si yo también..-sin saber lo que había decido su amigo.

-no me escuchaste cierto.!

-es que estaba distraído.-el rubio mostro una sonrisa.-oye zasuke deberíamos decirle a los muchachos para ir a la playa no crees

-me da igual dobe- dijo el pelinegro

-bueno ya es hora de entrar a clases no crees.

-otro nuevo año que fastidio.

-tranquilo ya veras a karin no te impacientes.

-te digo que ella no me gusta dobe- pronuncio el pelinegro sonrojándose.

Luego entraron a clases y una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes se le acerco.

-buenos días zasuke, naruto..!

-buenos días sakura estas hermosa.

fingiendo-escuchar | zasuke dijo Miranda.

Luego el profesor entro y todos los estudiantes se sentaron menos la pelirosa, el azabache y el rubio.

-sakura, zasuke y naruto a sus asientos

-si ya voy no tiene por que repetírmelo.!- dijo el rubio.

-hoy les presentare a su nueva compañera que acaba de ingresar en el instituto.

-da igual- dijo un chico de pelo rojo

-se mas cortes gaara.. bueno les presento a Hinata Hyuuga y sera su nueva compañera de clase.

Entro la chica peliazul y todos los chicos se abobaron con su uniforme ya que le quedaba super perfecto y le hacia parecer muy sexy.

-este.. este buenos días espero llevármela bien con todos.

-valla es muy mona- dijo un chico de pelo negro y alto

-ya callate sai ella es mía..

-ya cállense chicos, acaba de empezar el año y ya están peleando!-dijo el profesor

A mi lado -siéntate Hinata.

-no ella se sentara a mi lado.!

-Hyuuga Sentate es la agradable Namikaze.-DIJO del Profesor

Hinata se sorprendió ye que se iva a sentar al lado de el chico rubio de ojos azules que ella no dejaba de mirar.

-queee! al lado del mujeriego de naruto..!- exclamaron un grupo de chicas.

-_mujeriego.?_ Pensó hinata. Luego la peliazul hizo una reverencia y dijo- mucho gusto soy Hinata Hyuuga.

-Naruto Namikaze y no creas todo lo que dicen de mi..!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la hora de descanso..**

-hinata quieres almorzar con nosotros.

-bue.. bueno si esta bien.

Cuando estaban en la azotea almorzando una chica le dice.

-te llamas hinata cierto- dijo una chica rubia

-y

-ellas como Sakura, más y yo ino soja.

-un placer conocerlas- dijo la peliazul

-igualmente- pronunciaron las dos chicas.

-Esté.. estee puedo hacerle una pregunta.

-cual. Dijo la pelirosa

-es cierto de que ese tal naruto es mujeriego.?

-no solo le dicen así por que el y zasuke se la pasan con muchas chicas.

-ya veo

-acaso te gusta?- dijo la rubia

-bue..bueno..este.. es solo que esta mañana cuando me dirigía hacia aca lo vi y cuando me presente con me pareció buena persona.

-si el es buena persona y a veces puede ser insoportable pero lo que pasa es que el es siempre actúa como infantil e inmaduro- exclamo la pelirosa

-el tiene la costumbre de no mirar al frente y casi siempre tropieza y no pide disculpa.

-ya veo.

-si eso pasa exige una disculpa ok hinata. dijo ino

-por que?.

-es que si no lo haces el te estará molestando todo e tiempo.!

-bueno si ustedes lo dicen. Y que me dicen de ese tal zasuke.

-el es mas serio, lindo, guapo y perfecto lo malo es que siempre se la pasa con ese de naruto para arriba y abajo. Dijo karin

-ademas la pandilla de naruto y zasuke siempre se la pasan en broncas con el grupo de kiba, gaara, lee, kankuro, shino y sai.

-ellos 2 contra todos ellos.!- pronuncio la peliazul.

-no ellos también están con suigetsu, juugo y shikamaru.!

**Mientras tanto...**

-esa chica hinata parece rara.

-tu crees eso.! dijo zasuke

-creo que voy a tratar de conocerla.

-no creo que suceda.

-por que?

-siempre que dices eso lo empeoras mas.

Ves zasuke -este será diferente.

-siempre dices eso dobe.

-t dicen que será diferente.

-oye dobe que vas a hacer este fin de semana.!

-no lo se alo mejor este todo el dia en mi casa o estaré en ichiraku.!

-que tal si salimos con la chica nueva, así la conoces mejor- dijo zasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

-que es lo que tienes en mente.!

-solo es una salida..!

-que tal si invitamos a karin.!

-y.!

que ..? ¿Por qué dices "sí" para que nadie más en común en que zasuke.!

- Si él dijo que no, de todos modos insistir.

-cierto – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A la salida...**

-zasuke por que no vamos mañana a los video juegos.!

-ya te dije que no quiero.

De repente naruto choca con una persona y cuando se voltea a ver esa persona era hinata, el se quería disculpar pero no dejaba de mirarla por que ella estaba realmente muy sexy..!

-por..por que me miras así..!-dijo tímida la peliazul

-es que no pude evitar tu radiante cabello..!

-y..y.. y no te vas a disculpar!

-es que no puedo dejar de admirar tu hermoso cuerpo.!

-exijo una disculpa.

-osea que tu siempre eres así de mandona.

-ca ... Callate naruto

A mi nadie me calla oíste.!

-callate, callate, callate...

-tu no sabes como yo callo a las chicas hi-na-ta..

-acaso a cuantos has callado tu.!

-a nadie pero siempre hay una primera ves..

-pero yo no seré tu primera ves.

-sabes yo no hablo con niñatas incrédulas como tu.!

-y yo no hablo con chicos inmaduros e infantiles.

Luego naruto e hinata se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco se fueron alejando.

**Esa misma tarde...**

-ese chico si es pesado la próxima vez le voy a dar su merecido..

-a quien hermanita- dijo una niña de 9 años

-a un chico el cual conocí hoy y es infantil e inmaduro.

"Yo no digo que hice como que hermana pequeña.

- _Gusto.? Me gusta Naruto.?_

_-_ya veo que si.

-no no me gusta y ya vete que tengo sueño

-buenas noches hermanita que le gusta un chico.

-que no me gusta.!- _naruto me gusta.? Bueno si es guapo pero de allí a gustarme? Ya hinata deja de pensar en el.!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Al dia siguiente por la mañana...**

de camino a clases naruto y zasuke hablaban .

-esa hinata me las pagara.

-te lo advertir cada ves que quieres comenzar una amistad lo acabas empeorando mas.!

-ya lo se no tiene que repetírmelo.!

-pero también es muy mona no crees- dijo zasuke

-a que viene eso ahora zasuke.

-es que ahora que lo pienso es muy mona y esa falda la ponía mas sexy.

-si es cierto..

luego vieron a unos chicos que estaban molestando a una chica.

-odio ver cuando los chicos molestan a la gente.!

-si yo también dobe..

-que tal si los saludamos..!

-me gusta esa idea.

Un chico se dirige hacia la chica y le dice.

-hola preciosa que tal si nos divertimos un poco.!

-no..no puedo déjenme en paz.

-vamos linda simplemente una noche Rato ..

-si ademas estas sola- dijo otro chico.

-No.!

-vamos a divertirnos y ya.

El chico le agarro las manos mientras el otro le tapaba la boca y luego llegaron naruto y zasuke y los golpearon dejando a los dos chicos tirados en el suelo.

-esta chica les dijo que no quería déjenla en paz si no quieren ir al hospital en una ambulancia.!

-estas me las pagaras rubio..- dijo el chico mientras se marchaban.

Naruto agarro a la chica de la mano y vio que tenia un cabello negro azulado, luego le vio el rostro y se sorprendió el ver que conocía a la chica.

-Hinata ..!

-Naruto .. - DIJO el peliazul

-que haces aquí sola Hyuuga- dijo el azabache.

-iva camino ala escuela..

-ya veo que no puedes andar sola hinata- dijo el rubio.

-si puedo y no necesito que me ayuden.!

-si di todo lo que quieras pero igual te ayudamos..!

-bu..bueno de Me Voy ..

-espera nosotros te acompañaremos..!dijo el azabache.

-yo puedo ir sola..!

-y si esos chicos vienen otra vezz.

-bueno pueden acompañarme pero solo ala entrada de la escuela.

-me da igual..

De camino a la escuela naruto y zasuke hablaban sobre la gran fiesta que iva a realizar zasuke en su cumpleaños numero 18.!

-oye dobe ya tienes con quien ir a la fiesta..!

-todavía no zasuke le dije a shion pero ella saldrá de viaje ese dia.

-ni se te ocurra ir solo dobe ..oye Hyuuga quieres venir a mi fiesta.!

-yo..bueno este es que o se ademas los acabo de conocer..!

-tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos ya que la fiesta sera en un mes

-bueno esta bien..

-pero es una fiesta donde van pareja así que tienes que buscar una..

-todavía no conozco a un chico a parte de naruto y a ti..

-tengo una idea zasuke.. dijo el rubio

-espero que no sea una de esas ideas locas dobe..

-oye hinata ya que ninguno tiene pareja por que no vamos juntos.

_-naruto y yo juntos.!- _esta se sonrojo y se le acelero el corazón

-entonces que dices hinata..!

-bu..bueno..este..

-no tienes que aceptar si no quieres ademas no se como se pondría tu novio si me viera contigo.

-si..si quiero ademas no tengo novio..dijo la peliazul.

-que...! que no tiene novio una chica tan atractiva como tu..! dijo el rubio

_-atractiva.? Soy atractiva.!-_ pensó la peliazul sonrojándose..- te parezco atractiva?

-claro Hinata ..!

-gra..gracias..!

-por que?

-es que nadie me había dicho que soy atractiva..

_-acaso la gente era tan estúpida para no fijarse.? _bueno ya casi llegamos a la escuela.

Al rato los tres muchachos entraron en clase y se disculparon por llegar tarde. Dijeron que se habían entretenido con unos familiares y hinata los acompaño..

-bueno que le vamos a hacer siéntense a sus asientos, abran sus libros y busquen la pagina 263.

que el maestro kakashi- Dados cabo peliazul

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Después de la primera clase...**

-oye hinata, por que venias con naruto y zasuke..pregunto la rubia a hinata.

-es..este..es que me los encentro y decidieron acompañarme..

-no te creo, no sera que tienes algo con naruto..!- con una sonrisa de lado dice karin

-yo..yo no tengo nada con nadie..

-lo se era para ver como te ponías..- dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-oye hinata vienes al karaoke con nosotras después que salgamos de todas las clases..?- le pregunto la rubia.

-estoy ocupada, tengo que mantenerme al tanto de todas las clases..

-ya veo ..

-pero puede ser en otra ocasión.

-y si vamos a la playa este fin de semana.?

-Este Fin de semana.?

-si o acaso tampoco puedes..

-quienes irán

-Solo chicas: más, de viaje, tu y yo ..

-bueno esta bien..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que cuentas zasuke..-pregunta un chico de cabello blanco y uniforme desarreglado

-lo de siempre suigetsu

-veo que no vinieron solos, por lo que veo naruto ya se adelanto con la chica nueva..-dijo un chico de cabello negro y con cola de caballo.

hasta ahora Callate haku piccolo.!

-oye dobe no le tenias que a decir algo a estos vagos..

-ahh si se me olvidaba, oigan vamos a la playa este fin de semana.

-me parece buena idea. dice un chico de pelo naranja

esperando mi también- piccolo sasuke licencia.

-decidido.- dice mostrando una sonrisa Suigetsu

-pero quien lleva las bebidas.?

-yo las llevo dobe tranquilo.

-aunque

entra al salón en profesor y todos van a sus asientos..

-para la próxima semana en grupo de dos me traerán un informe sobre la sexualidad – dijo el profesor

-bien yo soy con hinata- dice la rubia

Con la soja -yo zasuke- dejar naruto

-no erupción dobe ..

-dije que seria en parejas de dos pero nunca dije que ustedes mismo se elijan. Yo elijire los grupos- dice el profesor..

-queee.?-dice la rubia

-ino Skikamaru Nara Yamanaka y, y zasuke Karin Uchiha Uzumaki. Namikaze Naruto y Hinata Hyuuga.

-_con na..naruto.! - _piensa la peliazul.

-bueno hinata no hay nada que hacer.! nos reuniremos el domingo en mi casa..-dijo el rubio

-es..este bueno yo no se donde tu vives.

-ya veo pero tranquila si quieres yo paso por tu casa buscándote.

-es..este.. naruto.

-que!

"Usted sabe donde vivo son ..!

-no, no la se pero si quieres después que salgamos de todas las clases vamos a tu casa, así podre pasar por ti el domingo..

-en..en mi casa.?-dice sorprendida la peliazul.

* * *

><p>Bueno que les pareció el primer capitulo, a decir verdad es mi primer fic y espero que le gusten. Espero sus Reviews...<p> 


	2. me gustas

**Capitulo 2: me gustas.**

-si, o acaso no puedes.?

-es..este..bueno..si esta bien.. y por que no puedes el sábado.?

-voy a estar ocupado por que voy a salir con mis amigos, no te molesta verdad.?..!

luego hinata se recuerda que ella también iva a esta ocupada...

**Flash Back...**

-oye hinata vienes al karaoke con nosotras después que salgamos de todas las clases..?- le pregunto la rubia.

-estoy ocupada, tengo que mantenerme al tanto de todas las clases..

-ya veo..

-pero puede ser en otra ocasión.

-y si vamos a la playa este fin de semana.?

-este fin de semana.?

-si o acaso tampoco puedes..

-quienes irán

-solo chicas : karin, sakura, tu y yo..

-bueno esta bien..

**Final Flash**

-no, ademas yo también estoy ocupada ese dia.!

-bien nos vemos luego hinata..

-esta bien.!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A la salida..**.

los dos se estaban dirigiendo a la casa de hinata, nadie decía nada cada uno estaba metidos en sus pensamientos, luego naruto ve a su ex-novia shion del otro lado de la acera, le agarra la mano a hinata y le dice susurrando:

-disculpa que te agarre la mano hinata pero es solo por un momento..

Hinata se pone a temblar y se sonroja..ya que nadie aparte de su madre y su hermano neji le había agarrado la mano. Luego naruto dice- disculpa pero tengo que hacer esto por que si no shion me estará fastidiando todo el tiempo.- Hinata se paraliza y le empieza a latir el corazón con fuerza por que naruto le empieza a agarrar las mejillas con sus manos y la acerca su rostro.

Shion ve a naruto, se pone brava y se va. Naruto le dice a hinata.

-gracias por no decir nada es que ella era mi novia y yo le termine. Y si me viera se que querría hablar conmigo pero yo no quiero.- dice naruto separándose de hinata.

Hinata se empieza a calmar y dice balbuceando:

-n..no..no es nada pero la próxima vez avísame si.!

-si- este le dedica una sonrisa.

-bu..bueno ya llegamos ..

se paran delante de una casa o mejor dicho, delante de una mansión que cubre casi toda la parte de la calle.

-va..valla hinata no pensé que vivieras aquí.!- lo dice admirando la majestuosa mansión

-bu..bueno es que mi padre tiene muchos trabajos y varias compañías.!

-bueno ya es hora de irme.

-no..no pasas.?

-es que vivo lejos y si me quedo un rato entonces llegare tarde a mi casa..

-bueno adiós naruto.

-adiós hinata..-se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonroja.- nos vemos el domingo.

-s...si.!

naruto se retira y hinata entran a su casa..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Por la tarde...**

Naruto llama por teléfono a zasuke y este responde

Rin...Rin..Rin...-sonaba el teléfono de zasuke, este ve quien lo llama y contesta..

-que paso dobe.-dice el azabache

-oye no teme todavía no terminamos de cuadrar la hora con los chicos para ir mañana a la playa..

-cierto mejor nos reunimos con los chicos en la cafetería para hablar de los detalles..

-ok yo les aviso a shikamaru, tu avísale a juugo y a suigetsu..

-esta bien nos vemos allí en 2 horas- este corta la llamada y llama a juugo y suigetsu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mientras tanto...**

El teléfono de hinata sonaba y ella contesta.

-hola como estas ino?.-dice la peliazul

-bien hinata y tu?- dice ino

-bien y para que me llamas.?

-es para cuadrar los detalles de mañana.

-ah ok entonces donde nos reunimos para hablar eso.

-en media hora en la cafetería.

-ok y ya le avisaste a las chicas.?

-si

-ok nos vemos alla en media hora.

-bueno adiós hinata..- se despide la rubia

-adiós- corta hinata – bueno que me pongo..?

la peliazul se puso a elegir entre todos sus vestidos para ver cual le hacia ver mejor hasta que se decidió en un vestido que le había regalado su primo neji el dia de su cumpleaños

-bueno creo que este me queda bien.-dijo la peliazul mientras se iva dirigiendo a la puerta para ir a la cafetería.

-vas a salir hinata?-dijo su madre

-si, es que voy a la cafetería con mis amigas a terminar de planificar los detalles de mañana.

-ah ya veo.

-adiós mama.

-adiós hija cuidate-dice hana

Hinata se dirigía a la cafetería mientras pensaba cada segundo en lo que le decía naruto en la mañana

**Flash Back...**

-oye hinata ya que ninguno tiene pareja por que no vamos juntos.

_-naruto y yo juntos.!- _esta se sonrojo y se le acelero el corazón

-entonces que dices hinata..!

**Final Flash**

luego hinata despierta de sus pensamientos cuando ve a ino, karin y sakura en una mesa de la cafetería.

-hey hinata como estas ya era hora de que llegaras.-dijo la pelirosa.

-es...es que me distraje..

-bueno entonces vallamos al grano.-dijo la rubia.

Entonces el grupo de chicas estaban hablando de los detalles para la salida a la playa; entonces pasaron las horas y en otra mesa lejos de ellas llegaron un grupo de chicos.

-bien ya estamos todos- dijo el rubio

-si pero el único que faltaba eras tu dobe- dijo un poco molesto el azabache.

-no les demos importancia a eso vallamos al punto por que yo no tengo mucho tiempo que perder ya que en una hora tengo que ir a otro lugar.-dijo shikamaru

-bien yo ya rente una cabaña que esta cerca de la playa..-dijo suigetsu

-lo único que faltan son chicas- dijo juugo

-la encontraremos en la playa, ya que allí hay variedad.- dijo el azabache.

-oye aquel grupo de chicas no son ino, sakura, karin e hinata.!-dijo el rubio

-cierto que harán aquí.?-

-no importa concentrémonos en lo nuestro- dijo shikamaru.

Luego de tanto hablar y soliendo del tema gracias a naruto por fin terminaron de hablar mientras en la otra mesa.

-bueno eso es todo entonces yo me voy.

-bien yo también- dijo la pelirosa

-ustedes adelántense yo esperando a alguien, me esperas hinata.?-dijo karin

-si

luego de que se fueran ino y sakura hinata le pregunto a karin.

-oye karin a quien esperas.?

-a mi querido zasuke.

-y que tengo que hacer yo.?

-tu solo espera..- dijo la peliroja.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa..

-yo me voy ya me dio fastidio esto.

-ok igual yo ya me iva porque me esta esperando mi novia y no la quiero hacer esperar.-dijo juugo.

-yo también adiós zasuke, naruto..-dijo suigetsu

-oye naruto disimuladamente mente voltea hacia la mesa donde esta karin e hinata- dijo el azabache.

Naruto solo volteo y vio que las chicas estaban solas.

-llevan rato observándonos.-dijo el azabache.

-que dices si le hacemos compañía.- dijo el rubio

-be tu yo esperare aquí un rato.

-bien .

Naruto sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde las chicas

-oye karin zasuke me dejo que el te espera en la otra mesa.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa perversa.

-mi...mi zasuke di jo eso.!

-si.

-entonces no lo voy a hacer esperar-dijo mientras iva de un salto a hacia donde zasuke.

-hola hinata como estas.-dijo el rubio.

-bi...bien naruto y tu.?

-en forma como siempre-dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

-que haces aquí naruto.

-estaba hablando con los chicos sobre unos detalles que unos faltaban para una salida que tenemos mañana.

-mmm

-veo que ya conoces a ino, sakura y a mi prima karin.

-si, ellas me agradan.

-y yo..-dijo naruto acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar a su lado y viéndola a los ojos.

A hinata le empieza a latir el corazón a mucha velocidad y se sonroja.

-entonces hinata yo te agrado?-dijo el rubio esperando una respuesta de la chica.

-es..est..este bu..bueno ...naru..naruto..tu..tu-dijo la peliazul completamente sonrojada

-no entiendo habla bien- dijo el rubio.

-_me encantas- _susurro la peliazul.

-que? no pude escuchar me lo repites.

-tu... tu también naruto. Y yo te agrado?

-me gustas.

Hinata se sonrojo al 100 %

-bue..bueno quiero decir que me gusta tu timidez

-ya veo- dijo un poco desilusionada la peliazul

-oye hinata te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-cual.

Te gusto?-dijo el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**2 horas después...**

hinata despierta en su habitación y se sorprende ya que ella estaba en la cafetería con naruto y luego recuerda

**Flash Back...**

-entonces hinata yo te agrado?-dijo el rubio esperando una respuesta de la chica.

-es..est..este bu..bueno ...naru..naruto..tu..tu-dijo la peliazul completamente sonrojada

-no entiendo habla bien- dijo el rubio.

-_me encantas- _susurro la peliazul.

-que? no pude escuchar me lo repites.

-tu... tu también naruto. Y yo te agrado?

-me gustas.

Hinata se sonrojo al 100 % 

-bue..bueno quiero decir que me gusta tu timidez

-ya veo- dijo un poco desilusionada la peliazul

-oye hinata te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-cual.

Te gusto?-dijo el rubio.

**Final Flash**

entonces hinata decide bajar a la sala de su casa y ve a su mama

-ya despertaste hinata- dijo hana

-si pero que me paso-dijo la peliazul

-un chico rubio, otro pelinegro y una peliroja te trajeron a casa y el rubio entonces me empezó a explicar que todo fue su culpa por haberte hecho una pregunta y tu te desmayaste.

-cuanto a pasado desde que se fueron.?-dijo la peliazul

-hace ya una hora y el rubio dejo su numero de teléfono para que lo llamaras cuando despiertes-dijo mientras le daba un papel con un numero de teléfono.

-gracias mama a horita lo llamo- dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para que nadie la escuchara.

Hinata estaba en su cuarto y no se decidía si llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje.

-si lo llamo entonces me va a decir la misma pregunta no sabre que decirle y me volveré a desmallar pero si le envió un mensaje también me lo puede decir pero no escuchare su voz así que no me desmallare.- se dijo así misma la peliazul.-bien, decidido entonces le envió un mensaje.

**Mientras tanto..**

naruto estaba escuchando música acostado en su cama, cuando de repente le suena el teléfono y se dirige hacia el

-quien sera a esta hora?-dijo cansadamente el rubio leyendo el mensaje

hola como estas ,tal vez estés dormido pero igual te quería pedir disculpa de que me alla desmallado.

Hinata

luego le escribe. Y le llega un mensaje a hinata

Tranquila el que se debe disculpar soy yo por hacerte una pregunta así

naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

pero es que me desmalle y tu tuviste que traerme a mi casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

no fue nada..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

sobre la pregunta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

no tienes que responderla horita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno adiós y gracias..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ok y ya te dije que no fue nada y una ultima cosa, "tu si me gustas"

había pasado media hora y entonces hinata no no podía dormir ya que naruto se le había declarado y ella no le había respondido. Así que decidió decirle y entonces lo llamo por el teléfono.

Rin rin rin sonaba el teléfono del rubio cuando este contesta

-hola hinata que paso, por que ahora me llamas.?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-quería decirte algo. Pero si no puedes entonces sera otro dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya me llamaste así que dime!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-es...este..tam..también me gustas naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tu también hinata, pero ahorre te voy a preguntar una cosa..¿Quieres ser mi nova?-dijo esperando la respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

esta se puso nerviosa y sentía que se iva a desmallar pero no debía hacerlo por que este era un momento muy especial para ella y se trataba de controlar. Así que decidió hablar. Pero no le salia nada

-es..este..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no tienes que responder ahora. Así que lo dejaremos para otro dia. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa como el trabajo que tenemos en dos días, ya te dije que iva a pasar por ti pero no mencionamos la hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-puede ser a las 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien así sera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-naruto...- fue lo que alcanzo a decir hinata

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hinata... quiero verte– fue lo que dijo naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-cuando..- dijo la peliazul

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-puede ser mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-estas ocupado y yo también..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que vas a hacer mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-voy a salir con mis amigas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya veo..- dijo algo triste el rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-pero puede ser cuando termine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien, entonces quedamos mañana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-una cosa mas...-dijo naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-cual.- dijo preguntándose que seria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-TE AMO..- fue lo que dijo el rubio completamente seguro de lo que decía mientras colgaba la llamada.

Hinata tenia el celular aun en su oído, estaba completamente paralizada ya que naruto, es decir, el chico que a ella la sonrojaba y que la defendió cuando unos chicos querían abusar de ella, le había dicho que la amaba y lo único que le venia a la mente eran las palabras de naruto.

_-te amo..te amo..te amo.._-fue lo que decía su mente

luego ella se dijo a si misma.

-yo también te amo naruto..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno que le pareció este capitulo.

Para mi fue algo alocado lo de las llamadas pero igual si no lo hago así entonces no habrá emoción.

No olviden dejar unos buenos reviews..


	3. un rato con naruto

bueno aqui llego el tercer capitulo de esta pequeña historia...

espero les guste..

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3:<p>

**Al dia siguiente...**

el grupo de naruto acababa de llegar a la playa y estaban buscando un lugar donde colocar sus cosas. Luego cuando encontraron el sitio, suigetsu, shikamaru, juugo, zasuke y naruto decidieron caminar un rato para ver si encontraban un grupo de chicas solas para divertirse.

Entonces naruto vio un grupo de chicas y se sorprendió.

-oye teme tu lo demás sigan, yo voy buscar algo que se me olvido.!-dijo el rubio sarcástico

-hay que ver que si eres despistado dobe..-dijo el azabache

-bueno ya me voy

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la playa..**

ino y las chicas estaban sacando sus cosas para dar un paseo alrededor de la playa, todas llevaban puesto bikinis que les hacían ver muy atractivas..

hinata y las chicas estaban paseando por la orilla del mar y luego se empezaron a bañar en el agua jugando voleibol. Hinata estaba algo triste ya que ella quería estar con naruto y hablar con el lo de ayer y decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero no podía ya que cuando ella estaba serca de él, a ella se les quitaba las fuerza y se desmallaba.

-que te pasa hinata? Pareces que no quieres jugar..- dijo la pelirosa.

-n-no es nada es que estaba pensando en algo..-dijo hinata cuando ino le interumpio

-en algo o en alguien?-dijo ino con una gran sonrisa picara

-no me digas que piensas en naruto!-dijo la peliroja

-y..yo...bue..bueno..est..este.-fue lo que dijo hinata tartamudeando

-si hablan de naruto creo que lo vi al otro lado de la playa solo en la orilla.-fue lo que dijo sakura y hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

-lo siento me acorde que tenia que hacer algo..al rato vengo.-dijo la peliazul

-si es que vienes claro.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-que quieres decir ino?-dijo karin

-es que no te das cuenta que ella va a donde naruto- le dijo la rubia a karin.

-es cierto hinata?-dijo la peliroja.

-es..est..eeste.

-ya vete hinata naruto debe estar aburrido-dijo la pelirosa.

Hinata solio asintió y se retiro en busca de naruto.

**Al orto lado de la orilla..**

naruto estaba acostado en la arena revisando si tenia un mensaje de hinata y se desilusionado al no encontrar ninguno.

-que estarás haciendo hinata?-se preguntaba a cada rato

-sin tan solo estuvieras conmigo te caería a besos- dijo el rubio con los ojos serados sintiendo la brisa del aire.

Naruto estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos y sintiendo la brisa del aire, hasta que una sombra tapo el sol y naruto se molesto por que nadie osaba a taparle el sol a él.

-pero quien demo...-dijo el rubio asombrándose cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta q1ue era la chica en que el estaba pensando.

-es..este...naruto...-dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

-hinata! por que estas aquí! no tenias a salir con tus amigas o acaso me mentiste?-dijo algo confundido el rubio.

-n...no te mentí mis amigas están al otro lado de la orilla-dijo la peliazul

-y que haces aquí?-le pregunto naruto

-en..en realidad..yo..

-tu querías verme verdad- dijo el rubio interumpiendole

hinata asintió, naruto estaba feliz ya que ella quería verlo, este le dio su mano para que ella se sentara con él y ella así lo hizo.

Habían pasado tiempo juntos hablando sobre las vida de ellos que o se dieron cuenta de que era tarde. Entonces naruto le dijo que ya era hora de volver y ella asintió.

Entonces hinata y naruto se terminaron de despedir de sus amigos que estaban como locos buscándolos todo el dia por la playa.

-hinata te acompañe? mira que ya es de noche-pregunto el rubio

-y

naruto caminaba con hinata hasta su casa sin decir nada hasta que hinata rompió el silencio.

-Naruto ..

-mm

-te digo algo?

-que

-no crees que la luna es bella

-si, si lo es- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-a mi me gusta la luna

-a mi me gustas tu- hinata se pudo mas roja que un tomate, naruto la agarro de las manos y la puso frente a él- por que tu eres la luz en mi oscuridad!-le dijo el rubio viendo sus ojos de color perla.

Hinata no dejaba de verlo estaba totalmente feliz ya que naruto le dijo que ella era la luz de él, aunque la verdadera razón por la cual no podía apartar su vista es por los ojos de naruto. Maldición_ quien podría resistirse a esos ojos_ eso es lo que paso por la mente de hinata.

-hinata..-dijo el rubio

-naruto..-dijo la peliazul

-hinata ..

-Naruto ..

naruto fue acercando poco a poco sus labios hasta que la beso, hinata abrió los ojos como plato ya que un chico la estaba besando, pero no era cualquier chico era naruto, el chico que ella le gustaba y anhelaba tanto, la hyuuga rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar aquel gesto. Mientras naruto se separo de ella para ver sus ojos, pero ni pudo ya que ella los tenia aun cerrados sorprendida del acto.

-hinata abre los ojos- dijo l rubio

en seguida hinata abrió los ojos y se topo con una mirada azul que la cautivaba.

-hinata quieres ser mi novia?- le susurro al oído el rubio

-est..est..este..-dijo tartamudeando la peliazul

-por favor hinata te prometo que no te haré sufrir-dijo el rubio

hinata se lleno de valor para dejar su timidez y enfrentarse a su mirada y decirle una respuesta al chico.

-hinata..- le susurro el rubio

-SI, SI , SI ,SI, SIIIIIIIIIII si quiero ser tu novia naruto- le dijo con una lagrima de felicidad al chico

naruto no perdió tiempo y entonces le dio un beso apasionado y ella le correspondió. Luego decidieron seguir caminando a la casa de hinata, pero esta vez hinata se aferraba al lado de naruto y agarraba su mano con fuerza como si el se le fuera a ir hasta que llegaron a la casa de hinata.

-bueno hinata aquí te dejo- le dijo el rubio a la peliazul

-quieres pasar naruto?- le propuso la peliazul

-segura?

-y

-no se hinata, no...no estoy seguro

-por favor..- mordiéndose el labio, mirándole con los ojos de cachorrito.

-esta bien, lo que tu digas.- le dijo el rubio dándole un tierno beso en los labios

entonces hinata y naruto entraron.

-mama, papa ya estoy en casa- dijo la peliazul sorprendida de que nadie le contestara entonces le dijo a naruto que se sintiera como en su casa mientras ella se dirijia a la cocina para ver si alguien estaba allí. Entonces descubrió una carta sobre la mesa que decía-lo siento hinata tu papa, hanabi y yo tuvimos que ir a casa de tu abuelo por que estaba enfermo y no iremos a casa hasta el lunes por la tarde, si tienes hambre prepara algo de comida, bueno me despido, cuidate hinata adiós.-termino de leer la carta y se mientras se dirigía hacia donde naruto.

-al parecer estamos solos naruto- dijo la peliazul.

-y tus padres?- pregunto naruto extrañado

-salieron

-ya veo, sera mejor que me valla.

-por que

-no deberías estar a solas con un chico como yo.!- de repente el estomago de naruto empieza a sonar

-eso no importa, ademas..debería curar tu estomago-dijo con una risa sarcástica

naruto se alegro al ver a SU NOVIA riendo ya que nunca la había visto así.

-oye naruto ya vengo.- dijo la peliazul

-a donde vas hinata- dijo el rubo

-voy a buscar medicina para curar tu estomago.- Y se empezó a reír

-no te molestes igual ya..ya me iba-dijo naruto sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado

-por favor naruto quedate, siiiiiiiiiii.- dijo como si fuera una niña consentida

naruto la agarra por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y le dice- me quedare un rato mas si be me dejas besarte- naruto la beso con arrebatada pasión, acariciando su lacio cabello y profundizando aquel contacto intimo mordiéndose el labio, buscando la tímida lengua de ella. Hinata no cabía de la impresión, su pulso se acelero y la sangre se le subió al rostro.

Naruto se separa de hinata para verla, pero hinata aun tenia los ojos cerrados de la impresión

-hinata.-le dijo naruto, despertando a hinata de su estado en trance.

-e..eres..eres un baka, por que me besaste?-dijo la chica golpeando el hombro del chico.

-por que eres mi novia, ademas tus labios me tentaron y los míos no se resistieron.-dijo el rubio pasándole la mano por la mejilla de la chica.-me gustas hinata

-y tu a mi naruto, bueno que tal si cocinamos juntos.-dijo le peliazul

-no se cocinar.-dijo el rubio

-anda yo te enseño-dijo la rubia animando a naruto

-esta bien pero no le digas a nadie

-de acuerdo ..

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aqui llego...<p>

lose, lose me quedo corto pero los recompensare la proxima vez..

saludos..


End file.
